J2 (comics)
J2 (Zane Yama-Marko) is a fictional mutant superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He exists in MC2, an alternate future timeline of the main Marvel continuity and is the son of the former supervillain Juggernaut. J2 is a member of the future incarnation of the Avengers, A-Next. J2 once had his own series, which lasted for twelve issues. He has made a few appearances in Spider-Girl (also set in the MC2 universe, starring the daughter of Spider-Man). Publication history After his initial appearance, J2 ended up with his own self-titled ongoing series. However, the series was cancelled after only 12 issues, though #2-5 of Wild Thing contained back up stories with J2. He also made appearances as a supporting character in the first series of A-Next as well as the limited series Last Hero Standing and Last Planet Standing. Fictional character biography Zane Yama is the son of Cain Marko and lawyer Sachi Yama. J2 lived most of his younger life without the guidance of his father, Juggernaut, who had gone missing on a mission with the X-Men. When Zane was harassed by school bully Miller Hallendale, he discovered that he had inherited the powers of his father. His father's powers, received from the mystical Ruby of Cyttorak, transform their wielder into a large behemoth with enchanted armor, granting amongst other things, super-strength and enhanced endurance. It is through an act of will that Zane can transform himself into a similar appearance, also granting him super-strength and heightened endurance. Unlike his father, he had to fashion his own Juggernaut armor by himself. A constant trademark of his costume is his father's flannel shirt tied around his waist.J2 #1 Calling himself J2, Zane was offered membership to the group called A-Next, themselves also children of heroes, notably the Avengers. Although J2 was also offered membership with a group known as the Uncanny X-People, led by an older Jubilee, he turned them down, albeit remaining friends with the team and assisting them on a few occasions.J2 #2 Similarly, Magneta, the self-styled mistress of magnetism, offered J2 a spot amongst the new proactive hero group she was forming, but she was also turned down.J2 #6 J2 later learned of the reason behind his father's disappearance from Cyclops, leader of the X-Men. Juggernaut was being held prisoner by a villain called Nemesis in an alternate dimension.J2 #7 Thanks to the Sorcerer Supreme, Doc Magus, J2 was able to locate his father and then rescue him, reuniting his parents.J2 #12 Later announcing his retirement, Juggernaut was content to let J2 carry on his legacy, having proven himself worthy of the powers he wielded.Back up story in Wild Thing #2 In the Avengers Next series, J2 has professed an attraction to Thena, the daughter of Thor, much to fellow A-Next member Bluestreak's chagrin.Avengers Next #3 Powers and abilities J2 has the power to change from his normal teenaged form into a massively muscled form with nearly all of the powers of his father, the Juggernaut. He is superhumanly strong and durable, and once he starts moving, he is almost impossible to stop. In battle, he wears a helmet similar in nature to that worn by his father which protects his mind from psychic assaults. His only limitation is that if he uses his powers for too long, he will uncontrollably revert to his normal human form. Bibliography *''J2'' #1–12 (Marvel Comics, October 1998 – September 1999) *''Spider-Girl Presents Juggernaut Jr., Vol. 1: Secrets and Lies'' (Marvel Comics, March 2006; ) - reprints J2 #1–6 * Last Hero Standing #1–5 * Last Planet Standing #1–5 * Brief Bio of J2 at Spider-Girl fansite References Category:Marvel Comics 2 Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Characters created by Ron Frenz Category:Characters created by Tom DeFalco Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998